dlfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
This is the list of Dexter's Lab Episodes. Season 1 *Changes - Destroyor - The Big Sister *Monstory - Crushor - Dee-Dee-Deemensional *Dexter's Assistant - Burnor - Hunger Strikes *You Vegetabalieve It - Magmanamus - Maternal Combat *Portal Problem - Simion - Dog Gone *Dream Machine - Slicor - Old Man Dexter *Dexter's Lab-A-Story - Runnor - The Big Cheese *Dexter's Rival - Dancor - Mandarker *Spaced Out - Peltra - Dexter Dodgeball *Dollhouse Drama - Were Monkey - Double Trouble *Babysitter Blues - Refridgerator - Dee-Dee's Room *Jurassic Pooch - Huntor - Teacher's Pet Peeve *Gone Fishing - Ninja Nowhere - Koosalagoopagoop *Dexter in Love - Organ Grindor - It's all for Jenny *The Muffin King - Banana Boy - Monkeying Around *Science Unfair - Punchor - The Koos is Loose *Study Buddies - Super Power Outage - The Way of the Dee-Dee *Game Over - Bee Where? - Tribe Called Girl *The Old Switcharooms - Ratman - Welecome to Koosland *Inflate-A-Dee-Dee - Say Uncle Sam - Robattle *A Scare at the Fair - Fast than a Living Bullet - World's Greatest Mom *Mars Rover - Fee-Line Cat - Big Bots *Old Flame - TV Super Pals - Skate Bored *Accent you Hate - Guitar Villain - Wild Koos Chase *Boygone Errors - Can't Nap - Dig Doug *Dee-Dee's Tail - Krunk's Date - Rushmore Rumble *Dressed for Suc-Mess - Valhallen's Room - Muscle Mass Destruction *Space Case - Primal Number - Star Spangled Sidekicks *The Beard to be Feared - Krunk's Birthday - Ant Pants *The Koos Curse - Laundry Day - Quackor the Fowl *D & DD - Store Wars - Mom and Jerry *That Crazy Robot - Impossible Imposter - Imaginary Foe Season 2 *The Parrot Trap - Dexter's Glasses - Stuffed Stuff *Morning Stretch - Sister's got a brand new Bag - Sun, Surf, and Science *Concert Concern - Average Joe - G.I.R.L. Squad *Shoo, Shoe Gnomes - Game Show - Red Rover, Red Rover *The Great Indoors - Better off Wet - Sister Mom *Figure not Included - Eeeew, that's Growth - Sdrawckab *Filet of Soul - Golden Diskette - Mock 5 *Free the Freeze - Backfire - Snowdown *Book Em' - Kool like the Koos - Ocean Commotion *Germ Warfare - When will be the Jen? - Momming it up *Ocean Commotion - Road Rash - Chubby Cheese's *Don't be a Hero - Love Potion - Ol' McDexter *Girls Only - Koos Use - Ant Pants *Decode of Honor - Rude Removal - Aye Aye Eyes *Labels - Surprise! - Let's Save the World you Jerk! *Sassy Come Home - Hamhocks and Armlocks - A Hard Day's Day *The Bus Boy - Photo Finish - Dee-Dee and the Man *Action Pack - Dexter is Dirty - Star Check Unconventional *Ultrajerk 2000 - Dexter vs Santa's Claws - Heartbreak Hysteria *Got Your Goat - Utterish Gibberish - Now that's a Stretch *Picture Day - Don't be a Baby - Dexter Detention *Dee-Dee's Rival - Sports A Poppin' - Project Dee-Dee *Dad is Disturbed - Topped Off - No Power Trip *No Power Trip - Coupon for Craziness - Dee-Dee for President *A Boy and his Bug - Koosy and Monkey - Trick or Treehouse *Dim - Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song - Repairanoid *911 - Gooey Aliens that Control your Mind - Misplaced in Space *Pslyghtly Psycho - Game for a Game - Ice Cream Scream *The Laughing - Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! - Trapped with a Venegance *Blackfoot and Slim - Techo Turtle - DynoMutt *My Favorite Matrian - Framed - The Continuum of Cartoon Fools Season 3 *A Good Clean Fight - Dee-Dee-Disease - Unfortunate Cookie *Arcade Made - Wrestle Dex - Gas Giant *Frightening Lightning - Remote Possibilities - Multi-Task Terror *Junk It Up - Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner - Down in the Dumps *Dee-Dee Locks and the Lock-Ness Monster - The Quiet Bubble - Brave and Braver *Quiet Riot - Catch of the Day - Critical Gas *Sign Here - Wreckor - Monster Trucked *Dexter's Big Move - Things that go Bonk in the Night - Nuclear Confusion *Dee-Dee's Dance - The Gorilla Killa - Hearts to Hate *Tuned In - Ghost Busted - Dee-Dee De Beep *An A-Maze-ing Maze - Stinkor - Cereal Killer *Friends Until the End - Super Sleeplessness - Dimwit Dexter *Zombie Terrors of the Night - Slappor - Violence is Golden *Rock and Roll - Not Until the Fat Lady Sings - The Alien Minis *Cosplay Calamity - Don Bons - Taking Flight *Dee-Dee and the Whale - Muddy Man - Spring Break *Krazy Koosy - Smor - Skate Bored *Dee Diary - Dog of Doom - Mandark Says *Break Down - Butchor - Final Exam *The Old Man and the Dee - Traffic Jammed - Shock Locks *Ultimate Battle - Or - Koosalagoodbyegoop *LaBretto - A Pain in the Mouth - The End is Near *Last but not Beast Season 4 *Dexter's Invention - Dee-Dee Destruction - Appearant to the Parents *Opposites Attract - Streaky Clean - Sole Brother *Mind over Chatter - That Magic Moment - The Dark Days of Dexter *Tuber Time - Momdark - Poppa Wheely *Copping An Aptitude - The Granddaddy of all Inventions - Chimp Chomps *If Memory Serves - Crush Crushed - Smells Like Victory *Brain Maxed Out - Stuffed Animal House - Faux Chapeau *Tele-Trauma - D2 - Green House A Go-Go *Height Unseen - A Failed Lab Experiment - Would you like that in a Can? *They Got Chops - Potion Commotion - Head Band *Comedy of Feathers - A Boy Named Sue - Lab on the Run *Dexter the Barbarian - Dos Boot - Robo Dexo 3000 *Oh Brother? - Beau Tie - Bad Cable Manners *Father Knows Least - School Girl Crushed - Dexter's Library *Lovechildren - Monstrosi-Dee-Dee - Remember Me *Voice Over - Dad Man Walking - Scare Tactics *Sore Eyes - Blonde Leading the Blonde - Comic Stripper *A Pain in the Glasses - Living in Harmony - Speed Dee-Dee *Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? - Space Spheres - Go Dexter Family Go! *Comic Relief - Dexter's Birthday - Tee Party *House of Hippies - Sheep Shape - Folly Calls *Dexter's Little Dilemma - Bar Exam - Sis-Tem Error *Imaginary Study Buddy - Freeze or Burn? - Jen-Etics *The Mock Side of the Moon - Chicken Scratch - I'm not getting any younger *Potty Problem - Koos Fruit - Guess Who's Back? *The Mom Bomb - Box & Roll - Ballet Battle Season 5 *Rude Return - Triple Trouble - Miraculous Mandark *Dexter's Little Sister - Dance Death Revolution - Stupider on Jupiter *Octo-Gone - Brain Trans-Plant - Tiger Woodsy *Neat Freaked - Lovely Lee-Lee - The Mandark Knight *Snow Clone - Twister Sisters - Koos Juice *Babe Sitter - Mountain Mandark - 2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever *Command Job - A Dexter Cartoon - Girltown *Dextrordinary - A Dee-Dee Cartoon - Jenny for your Thoughts? *I'm Machine - A Mandark Cartoon - School Redo *It's just you and Mee-Mee - A Mom Cartoon - Garage Sale *Up a Tree - A Dad Cartoon - Voice Over *Zapp-O Change-O - Another Dad Cartoon - *What = Funny - A Third Dad Cartoon - Buzz Kill *Horse of a different Dexter - A Mom and Dad Cartoon - Overlabbing *A Tall Tale - A Koosy Cartoon - Koosy Secrets *Midieval Mandark - A Quackor Cartoon - Unrelated *Kooslab - A Computer Cartoon - Used Ink *My Dad vs Your Dad - A Silent Cartoon - Lab of Tomorrow *The Incredible Dexter - A Lee-Lee and Mee-Mee Cartoon - Dexter's Wacky Races Category:Episode Lists